Trésors enfouis
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Aux yeux de Seimei, Ritsuka est spécial. Il est le diamant au milieu du tas de charbon. Les autres ne valent que des cendres.


**Titre : Trésors enfouis**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Notes de l'auteur : Récemment, on m'a fait des compliments sur l'une de mes fics qui parle de Seimei. C'est un personnage intéressant à explorer, car très mystérieux. Je viens d'acheter et de lire le tome 9, mais je m'inspire d'un flash back du tome 8 **

**Cette fanfiction répond au thème "trésors enfouis". J'avais envie de montrer ici que pour Seimei, Ritsuka est un diamant au milieu d'un tas de charbon...c'est vraiment l'idée que j'avais en tête en écrivant.**

**Merci.  
**

* * *

Le monde était si lointain pour lui.

Il aimait la nature. Les plantes le ravissaient.

Il avait essayé d'en faire pousser, en pot. Mais les plants n'avaient jamais pris, comme si sa main était mauvaise, tuant tout ce qu'elle touchait.

Il avait vite abandonné, se résignant. Il y avait les animaux.

Hélas, son poisson rouge ne survécut pas plus de deux semaines. Pourtant, il le nourrissait, lui offrait lumière et oxygène.

Souvent, il plaquait les paumes sur le verre froid du bocal et contemplait la petite créature vivante à l'intérieur, qui le regardait de ses minuscules yeux globuleux et sans expression. Au bout d'une quinzaine de jour, en rentrant de l'école, il retrouva le poisson mort, flottant à la surface de l'eau.

Il n'avait plus jamais demandé d'animal.

Il en avait bien assez à l'école.

Seimei s'était rapidement rendu compte que les gens étaient comme des animaux de compagnie. Ils pouvaient être affectueux, surtout si on les traitait bien, mais ils devenaient hargneux comme des chiens si on ne correspondait pas à leurs attentes.

Alors Seimei se montrait sous son meilleur jour. Tous les enfants l'adoraient, et il était le maître de son petit cheptel. Ses parents n'étaient que les extensions de ses bras, des robots qu'il utilisait à sa guise.

Ce fût néanmoins une surprise lorsque sa maman tomba enceinte.

Seimei était petit, mais il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Maman allait avoir un bébé.

Les bébés l'avaient toujours répugné. Ils ressemblaient à de vieux sacs tout fripés et rouges. Ils étaient dégoûtants; d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas étonnant, vu l'endroit d'où il sortait.

Ça aussi, Seimei était au courant. Comment sa mère allait écarter les jambes devant des inconnus pour faire sortir cet excrément de son corps.

Les mois de la grossesse se passèrent dans l'ennui. Le garçonnet voyait sa mère s'arrondir, pour laisser place à un petit être fragile dans son ventre. Seimei s'interrogeait plusieurs fois : que se passerait-il si elle tombait dans l'escalier ? Ou s'il la poignardait dans son sommeil ?

Il avait pourtant obscurément conscience que cette attitude ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il avait donc cessé d'y penser, ignorant sa mère et son gros abdomen. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'un abcès qui allait bientôt crever.

Pourtant, il fût bien obligé de reconnaître son erreur.

- Mets ta main ici, Seimei. Tu sens comme il bouge ?, lui demanda sa mère.

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux et plaqua son oreille contre la bedaine gonflée. Un coup de pied lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, maman ?, interrogea-t-il naïvement.

- C'est Ritsuka, répondit la matrice avec un sourire doux.

Elle avait le regard vide. Seimei comprit en un fragment de seconde que le bébé serait le dernier qu'elle aurait. Elle ne pourrait plus enfanter, après ça.

Car ce bébé était spécial.

A la suite de cette découverte, Seimei s'était mis à attendre la naissance avec impatience.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais les gens autour de lui était plus inintéressants que des objets inanimés. Rien autour de lui ne lui faisait ressentir d'exaltation.

Il trouvait un certain réconfort dans l'art de la nature. Plus tard, quand il grandirait, il se sentira attirer par la Beauté sous toutes ses formes. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un enfant, et il allait avoir un petit frère.

Cette perspective le dégoûtait de moins en moins, au contraire. La pensée de pouvoir tenir cet être semblable à lui, dans ses bras, le faisait se sentir…plus vivant.

Quand Ritsuka naquit, ce fût comme une bombe dans son cœur; une explosion de bonheur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti, et n'en ressentirait peut-être plus jamais.

Ritsuka était magnifique; il n'était pas comme les autres bébés.

Dans ses adorables yeux violets, il pouvait entrapercevoir milles trésors enfouis qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre à jour, un par un.

Les délicats reflets de l'âme pur de Ritsuka. Il les annihilerait, il les fera briller plus fort. Il veut les voir, les sentir l'effleurer comme des ailes d'ange.

Il aimait Ritsuka. Au point de lui faire mal.

Mais l'amour ne compte pas.


End file.
